secret weapon
by AnnabethHermioneCompanion
Summary: will they be able to stop Gaia before the world stops moving?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When I was little I witnessed my parents killed by a person under a blood rage. A blood rage is a medical condition where you kill anything in your path. I hid under my bed so she er… my sister didn't get to me. You would know her as Volcano and you would know me as Night Owl. She is the real villain. My real name is Crystal. My partner in crime is Eclipse her real name is Kara but I call her Kar. All her friends do which are a total of three whole villains me, Wildcard, and Aqua Illusion. My powers are I can shapeshift into anything, Wildcard has decks of cards that blow up she isn't with us all the time she kinda goes off on her own however sometimes she helps us defeat Sunspot and Volcano. Then there's Aqua Illusion she is aquaman's sister she has a special dust called aqua death as you can guess she can't or won't come out of the water. Then eclipse she can duplicate and if you kill her doble she gains more power the reason we are such a great team is because if I touch her I can duplicate I can do this because I don't really know why we can just do it I guess. We live in new york city that is all you need to Know

Chapter 1

Making mischief on Tuesday!

"What are you doing it's Tuesday Thursday is mischief day" I said. "Thursday is to far away" Eclipse said. "Com'on let's get into the Night Bringer. We heard a series of groans and whining we quickly fasten our seatbelts we knew it was going to be a bumpy ride then we got out.

" This looks exactly the same" said Eclipse. " Yes it is but two days later" I said. " ahh I see" Eclipse said. Eclipse and I made a solar eclipse, full darkness just for dramatic effect Eclipse blew her dark dust everywhere. " Light, but not solar YES I got her attention" I said under my breath.

I look around where is it I think to myself. Behind me, no to the right side. I turned to my right she was definitely there now to put out the fire...um….uh then it hit me like a freight train Dark Dust! The fire was put out. Eclipse had already duplicated I had to touch her I turned into a bat and touched Eclipse now there were two bats.

All four of us said " oh volcano where are we". She hit both of our duplicates and we got stronger and ready to take on sunspot(sunspot Eclipse's mortal enemy well enemy isn't a strong enough word she is a arch nemesis) she is very powerful.

We got in the Night Bringer and started going. When we got there I offered to stay in the car. Eclipse said no to that idea. We left the Night Bringer and used the dark dust. She started to glow dimly we both duplicated. She didn't hit either of us. Surges of power 1,2,3 finally she was knocked out. I felt a sharp pain in my chest then I Saw my friends blurryface and was knocked out next thing I knew I was in a hospital Who are you?" I asked. " You don't remember me" Eclipse asked. " That's okay you were under for 20 years" she said. "20 years" I said in shock. "But you look the same" I said. " Yeah about that the whole world paused when you went into a coma" she explained. " I think I know why" she said grimm looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Explaining

"Its my mom" I said. "Who" she asked? I started to stagger and then I blacked out. Suddenly sunspot and volcano came in and hit their whip against the ground. "everyone yelled. I was out during all this so all I remember is seeing every one stop. I woke up " How long was out" I asked. "100 years" she said. "A century" I said. " Yep" she said.

"What did they want" I asked. "Who" she asked. "Sunspot and Volcano" I asked. " Blood rage serum" a nurse said. "There is a serum" I asked. Everyone looked at me and nodded. "She's been injecting herself for awhile like since she was three blame it on the parents" a nurse said. "No do not blame it on the parents" I said. "Her parents were great people I should now I am the older sister" I said." Everyone looked at me blankly. "Really"eclipse asked. "Unfortunately yes" I sighed. "I was five and she was three" I said. There was a wiring."what is that" I asked. A blue box was there well not really it was transparent now opaque. A man with a brown trench coat with great hair and a woman with red hair. "Doctor" the woman asked with a british accent. "Where are we" she asked. "Honestly Donna I have no idea" the 'Doctor' said. "Who are you" I asked. "Well I'm the doctor this is my companion Donna" he said. "Why did you bring us here" he asked his box. "Um are you okay" I asked. "Oh" he said as if when he looked at me all was revealed. "What" I asked. "Do you know who your parents are" he asked. "Yes Gaea is my mother" I said. "No I don't think so" the man said. "My daughter is your mother" he said.

" Not possible" I said. He nodded like it was true. "My mother is Gaea" I said like he was two years old. "Oh save it I'm 903 don't talk to me like I'm a two year old" he said. "Doctor this is your granddaughter stop" Donna said. I fainted and woke up in the tardis. Ahhh I'm even talking like him now.

"Where are we going" I said. "Don't you mean when" he asked. "What" I asked. "Tardis you know time travel" he said. "Raised by Gaea remember" I said. A woman with blonde hair stepped out from a doorway. "When are we going" she said.


End file.
